User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Zero
Zero Skill 'Unequaled Sword (50% boost to max HP, Atk, 120% boost to Spark damage & boosts Spark damage for 2 turns when Sparks have exceeded certain amount) 'Burst Beast Mode: 20% Engage (20 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, probable Spark critical, hugely boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & damage taken restores HP for 3 turns; Cost: 26 BC, DC: 20 BC) Brave Burst Beast Mode: 50% Engage (23 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, probable Spark critical, hugely boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, inflicts Spark vulnerability for 2 turn & Spark damage considerably restores HP for 3 turns; Cost: 30 BC, DC: 23 BC) Brave Burst Beast Mode: 100% Engage (25 combo massive Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), probable Spark critical, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, inflicts enormous Spark vulnerability for 3 turns & hugely boosts own Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns; Cost: 28 BC, DC: 25 BC) Skill First Killer (Damage taken boosts BB gauge & 90% boost to Spark damage when HP is full) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units and above) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units and above) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness *SP Enhancements (only for Omni units) Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for units of different evolution rankings. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Zero summons were performed by a player named Zero. Zero didn’t get Zero. Zero feels sad with zero happiness. Zero productiveness with the zero gems Zero had left. Sad, sad story indeed. It wasn’t a good sighting to see. This is a collaboration unit and it feels like another Vocaloid controversy coming into place. Then, there are people saying Zero isn’t worth summoning for because there’s Ensa-Taya and Vern who do the Spark job a lot better. Well, first impressions are always first impressions. With close analysis, let’s see how much potential Zero has! Leader Skill Score: 9/10 Zero provides a 50% boost to HP and Atk, which is amazing for an offensive nuker. Not only does Zero provide a 120% Spark boost, but he also provides an additional 120% after dealing 15 Sparks. Note that all of the following calculations assume 100% of the hits are sparked (for conveniency). Zero’s LS *Atk boost: 50% Atk from LS / 600% (100% base + 500% average SBB modifier) = +8.3333% damage *Spark boost: 120% from LS / 150% base = +80% damage *Total damage utility: 1.083333 x 1.8 = 1.9499994x Zero’s LS (after 15 Sparks) *Atk boost: 50% Atk from LS / 600% (100% base + 500% average SBB modifier) = +8.3333% damage *Spark boost: (120% from LS + 120% from bonus) / 150% base = +160% damage *Total damage utility: 1.083333 x 2.6 = 2.8166658x Azurai’s LS *Atk boost: (200% BB Atk boost from LS + 40% Atk from LS) / 600% (100% base + 500% average SBB modifier) = +40% damage *Critical boost: 175% boost from LS / 150% base = +116.67% damage *Total damage utility: 3.03338x Ensa-Taya’s LS (with SP enhancement) *Atk boost: (200% BB Atk boost from LS + 160% from Atk boost at max HP) / 600% (100% base + 500% average SBB modifier) = +60% damage *Spark boost: (100% Spark boost from LS + 20% from SP option) / 150% base = +80% damage *Total damage utility: 1.6 x 1.8 = 2.88x Nyami’s LS *Spark boost: 100% from LS / 150% base = +66.67% damage *Critical boost: 150% from LS / 150% base = +100.00% damage *Atk boost: 80% from LS / 600% average base (100% base BB Atk + 500% average SBB damage modifier) = +13.33% damage *Total damage utility: 1.6667 x 2.00 x 1.1333 = 3.7774222x Avant’s LS (Omni) *Spark boost: 100% from LS / 150% base = +66.67% damage *Critical boost: 150% from LS / 150% base = +100.00% damage *Atk boost: 200% from LS / 600% average base (100% base BB Atk + 500% average SBB damage modifier) = +33.33% damage *Total damage utility: 1.6667 x 2.00 x 1.3333 = 4.44442222x Eze’s LS (not counting Thunder boost) *Spark boost: 120% from LS / 150% base = +80% damage *Atk boost: 100% from LS / 600% average base (100% base BB Atk + 500% average SBB damage modifier) = +16.67% damage *Total damage utility: x2.1 As a first turn nuker, Zero’s total damage utility becomes out of reach of today’s meta nuker leads. He doesn’t match up well in Frontier Gate where the highest damage possible is the most important thing in terms of farming points. However, as a damage utility lead for a longer battle, Zero’s damage utility is quite amazing. Though, even so, 15 Sparks can be rather difficult to achieve if the squad in a particular trial fails to spark effectively and efficiently. In the end, Ensa-Taya’s Leader Skill can be used for more consistent damage. Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Zero's BB utilizes a 370% damage modifier, which is lower than the average 380% seen on most Omni units. This BB will still be very high damage thanks to Zero’s damage modifier being higher than the standard norm for BB damage modifiers: 280%. Zero provide a 100% Spark buff, which can become enhanced to 130% with the SP option. 130% is currently the highest Spark buff in the game, tied with other SP unlocked units like Ensa-Taya and Vern. There’s also the 30% chance of performing spark crits, which is such a small increase in damage, but nice as a bonus for strong damage distribution hits to spark a crit. Damage recovery is also quite an amazing effect too. Recovering from a nuke would be best especially if it procs. It fixes most problems with bosses that carry high HC drop resistance, which would make HP recovery an absolute pain if haggled at low HP. Super Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Zero's SBB utilizes the average 580% damage modifier seen on most Omni units. This SBB will still be very high damage thanks to Zero’s damage modifier being higher than the standard norm for BB damage modifiers: 500%. Similar to BB, Zero provides the 100% Spark buff, which is enhanceable to 130%, along with the Spark crit effect. Nothing much else to say about this one. It’s great to see that this SBB involves very little juggling between BB/SBB, especially since the buffs that this SBB provides will benefit the squad more if using an offensive approach of a squad. Zero has a 25% chance of inflicting Spark vulnerability, which is a lot more of a threat to enemies compared to Spark crits. Spark vulnerability involves multiplicative damage rather than additive damage. Additionally, units get a 500-600 HP heal per Spark, which is absolutely solid for bypassing HC drop resistance. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Zero’s UBB damage is dependent on his remaining HP, lowest being 1500% and highest being 3000%. Zero will deal insane damage with damage modifiers this high. Like most other Unit Spotlights that I’ve done on damage utility units, let’s crunch some numbers. This assumes that all hits are sparked. Zero’s UBB (not enhanced) *Spark boost: (250% from UBB / 150% base) * 0.5 + (300% from UBB with Spark crit / 150% base) * 0.5 = +183.33% damage *Spark vulnerability: +150% damage *Total damage: 7.08325x damage Avant’s UBB *Spark boost: 250% from UBB / 150% base = +166.67% damage *BB Atk boost: 500% from UBB / 600% average SBB modifier (100% base + 500% average) = +83.33% damage *Critical boost: +300% from UBB / 150% base = +200% damage *Total damage: 2.6667 x 1.8333 x 3 = 14.66658333x damage *Total damage (without crit): 2.6667 x 1.8333 = 4.88886111x damage Looking at Zero’s damage utility compared to Avant’s, Zero’s UBB is actually pretty good. Assuming all statistics are normal, Zero’s damage utility comes a little close to Avant’s, but not quite beating it. Zero also gets selfish stat buffs on himself so that’s also there to take into consideration. Additionally, there’s the high modifier, making this UBB hurt a lot. Extra Skill Score: 8/10 Having a BB damage recovery buff is quite solid to have, especially in Arena and Colosseum. It also serves as a way to boost Zero’s BB gauge momentum. At full HP, Zero gets a 90% Spark boost, which is quite amazing for first-turn nukes. However, for the most part, you won’t be utilizing this effect too much due to the fact that there are high-end content that won’t let Zero hit full HP each turn. Unless you are using items to heal Zero up (which is highly uncommon for the most part), Zero will be missing out on the 90% Spark bonus most of the time. Arena Score: 9/10 Zero has a 51 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is one of the highest Drop Checks to use in the game. Type 2 AI is not too shabby considering its high proc rate of BB/SBB. Zero can show lots of potential during the second round of Colosseum. The 2-3 BC damage recovery helps him to get his BB up on your first turn of the second round. Unfortunately, due to Zero’s BB cost being quite steep, Zero will need to take a number of hits before filling his gauge and use other BB damage recovery buffs, like from units like Juno-Seto, Laberd, Lance, etc. Stats Score: 10/10 Very high HP and Atk. All other stats are in the high-level category in their balanced state. In terms of typing, my type preference for Zero is... Anima = Breaker = Guardian > Lord > Oracle Usefulness Score: 10/10. Zero is definitely one of the higher-up Spark buffers in the game, especially with a Spark buff tying with Ensa-Taya and Vern. With his SP enhancement options, Zero becomes one of the more versatile Spark buffers, utilizing very similar skills as Vern. However, that said, for those asking whether Zero is worth summoning or not, he is only worth summoning if you are lacking Ensa-Taya and/or Vern. Otherwise, don’t bother summoning for him. His utility is too similar to Vern and if you already have Ensa-Taya, you are practically summoning for a slightly downgraded version of her. SP Enhancements Score: 8/10 See SP Enhancement Options: Zero Very nice options, though with very pricey skills. One incredibly huge problem is the fact that Zero cannot utilize BB-Spark fill and the +30% Spark buff enhancement in the same unit. Ensa-Taya can utilize the two effects with the SP enhancements she has available, but will forfeit the BB Atk enhancement. For Zero’s case, the player will have to think very hard as to which options to take because the options are so expensive. Sphere Recommendations *Meirith Pearl & Medblare *Meirith Pearl & Sacred Axe *Meirith Pearl & Flag Flower *Meirith Pearl & War Demon's Blade *Blighted Seal & Medblare *Blighted Seal & Sacred Axe *Blighted Seal & Flag Flower *Blighted Seal & War Demon's Blade *Amenonuhoko & Medblare *Amenonuhoko & Sacred Axe *Amenonuhoko & Flag Flower *Amenonuhoko & War Demon's Blade Conclusion Total Score: 9.2/10 Come on, Zero. You’ve got zero originality when it comes to buffs. How many summons did it take to summon Zero? 0 1-10 11-20 21-30 31-39 41 Didn’t summon. Comment below on what you think of Zero! How do you use him in your squads? How do you compare him to Ensa-Taya and Vern? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Absolute Zero Vern *Void Pasha Ensa-Taya *Doombringer Azurai *Mankai Sakura Miku Category:Blog posts